majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Otabe
|image = Cabasuka Maguro.jpg|Cabasuka (Maguro) Cabasuka Otabe.png|Cabasuka (Otabe) Otabe Kyoto Blood.jpg|MGS 1 Otabe Majisuka 5.png|MG 5 MG4 Otabe Yokoyama Yui.jpg|MG 4 Otabe_1.png|MG 2 |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen Yagi Girls' High School Unnamed Prestigious School in Kyoto Mibubitchi Koko |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Rappapa Four Heavenly Queens Club Suizokukan |1st = Change of Generation, Come On! |last = Cabasuka Gakuen Episode 12 |episode = 12 (Season 2) 1 (Musical) 10 (Season 4) TBA (Season 5) TBA (Cabasuka) |actress = }} was the president of Rappapa during . During the new Rappapa's first encounter with Center, she introduced herself as . Appearance and Personality Otabe was shown to be well mannered and exceptionally intelligent, especially among yankee students. She had a strategic approach to fighting, as she preferred to calculate her chances rather than start battles head on. Her aggressive side was once shown when she slapped Gakuran, who had challenged her authority. However, she kept calm most of the time, and rarely rose to challenges or insults. Otabe's intelligence appeared to rival that of the manipulative Nezumi. Unlike the other characters, she saw through Nezumi's deceit straight away. Otabe came from and spoke in , a fact that was highlighted several times through the season. Her place of origin was also the reason behind her nickname. "Otabe" is the name of a souvenir shop in Kyoto, which is famous for its . Otabe wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a knee-length skirt, and black penny loafers. She had a black cardigan over the uniform. Her hair was just above her shoulders in length, and pinned up by several small silver clips on the left side. History Before the events of the first series, Otabe went to Yagi Girl's High School, which was also Maeda Atsuko's former school. She openly admitted that Atsuko was only person to ever defeat her in a fight. Otabe left the school, possibly before her second year, and transferred to the most famous preparatory school in . In order to enter this school, she presumably became more focused on her studies, and demonstrated a high level of intelligence. Just before the beginning of the second season, Otabe transferred to Majisuka Jyogakuen at the request of Atsuko. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! Otabe first appeared when Center climbed the stairs to challenge Rappapa. She revealed herself as the new president of the gang instead of Maeda Atsuko, much the surprise of Center and the other Rappapa members. Throughout the series, Otabe had been regularly viewed the events that transpired concerning Yabakune. She had a strong belief that "it's best to wait and see what happens, rather than act rashly and get defeated". She also covered Atsuko's absence, and was fully aware that Atsuko was cleaning up the streets of hoodlums and yakuza. After the Kabuki Sisters were taken out by Shibuya and Yabakune, Nezumi came to the clubroom and tried to goad the Rappapa members into attacking Shibuya head on. Otabe appeared to warn her fellow members about their disadvantage in numbers. Youran lashed out at Otabe, saying that an "outsider" doesn't deserve the role of President. Otabe slaps her at this remark and then tells Youran that this was the time to secure their footing rather than challenge Yabakune. Due to certain circumstances, Otabe nevertheless couldn't stop Youran from confronting Yabakune that sent her to the hospital. Shortly after, Gekikara was then stabbed in the stomach by a Yabakune student, leaving only Otabe and Shaku among the New Rappapa members. Later, Otabe became completely suspicious of Nezumi's intentions. She knew that Nezumi is faking her injuries after being beaten up by Shibuya, intentionally tripping the crutch that Nezumi was walking on to prove her point. She deduced that it was Nezumi who was fuelling the war between Majijo and Yabakune, but chose to observe and investigate more to defend her new friends. Otabe started to form an understanding and mutual respect with Center through the series, and asks for her help fight with them against Yabakune. Center initially rejects this, but Otabe tells her to reconsider it. She is challenged by Choukoku, who was hired by Nezumi and Yabakune to take down the Rappapa head. However, Otabe was not in the school at the time the challenge was issued, and Choukoku was confronted by Center instead. Each One's Answers Otabe and Center met at the Rappapa Clubroom. After a brief skirmish, Otabe told Center her similarities with Atsuko. During their talk, Mukuchi passed by to inform them that she now wants to be called Oshaberi, leaving after seeing the two's serious looks. After their talk, Otabe passed by the Principal's Office and overhears that a Majijo badge is presented related to the serial incidents of vigilante attacks. Wondering what Atsuko is doing, she hadn't noticed that the Female Detective saw her in her blanked state. Center then agrees to joins Otabe and Rappapa in their war against Yabakune. In the final showdown between the two schools, Otabe leads Majijo. She took down many of their opponents before the arrival of Atsuko ends the battle. As Atsuko says her final goodbyes, Otabe tells her that she was really glad that she transferred to Majijo. Otabe then stands with Atsuko's other friends, crying as Atsuko was beeing taken away by the police. Majisuka Gakuen Musical A few months after Maeda's arrest, Majijo went on a schooltrip to Otabe's hometown: Kyoto. On their trip, their group was confronted by Mibubitchi Koko's strongest gang: Dendeke. Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 1 Two years later, Otabe became a member of Salt's new Rappapa as one of it's Four Heavenly Queens. Aside from being the leader of the Queens, she also acts as Salt's Advisor. When a new transfer student appeared in Majijo, Otabe was with her fellow queens in their clubroom. She tried explaining to Bakamono her idiocy, but was angered when Bakamono asked how long she had been in Majijo. After Bakamono recovers from receiving a punch from Salt for being too loud, Otabe helped out in her sparring, when Salt came out of her room smiling. Episode 2 Interested in Salt's sudden change, Otabe started hearing about the new transfer student that single-handedly defeated all five members of Team Hinabe. When she told the others queens about it, she anticipated that they will be uninterested on her. to be added Majisuka Gakuen 5 Cabasuka Gakuen Trivia *Otabe and Center are currently the 2 only characters to appear in almost all of the canon seasons of Majisuka Gakuen, including the Musical Stages. **Otabe's actress, , is currently one of the 5 only members to appear in almost all of the canon seasons of Majisuka Gakuen, including the Musical Stages. *Yokoyama Yui is from Kyoto. This is a fact that she has integrated into her catchphrase: "I come from Kyoto, I want to shine more than the ". *Yui was also present in the final episode of season 1, during the graduation scene. She portrayed a Majisuka Jyogakuen student, unrelated to the character she played in season 2. Episode 12 - Cameo Appearance of other AKB48Group Members *As she was a newcomer to the school, Nezumi had no data of past battles to determine Otabe's strength. In Nezumi's calculations, Otabe's power ratio in respect to Atsuko was marked as ?:100, making her the only member of the New Rappapa whose fighting skill was unknown. *In Seaseon 5, her chat username is yuiHAN. Reference Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Yagi High School Student Category:Gang member Category:Gang leader Category:Transfer student Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Stage 1 Category:Cabasuka